fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akarusa Ruri
( ) |birthdate= |birthplace= Shintō, Fiore |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Ink |eye color= Evergreen |vision= |skin tone= |height= 5'10 ft. |weight= 142 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Ruri Clan |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Freelance |previous occupation= Head of Magic Archives and Alternative Energy |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Divorced |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Akane Ruri (Daughter) Kengo Ruri (Son) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Akarusa Ruri (瑠璃明るさ, Ruri Akarusa) is a member of the Ruri Clan. One of its more whimsical members, she spends the majority of her time on the road in Fiore and neighboring countries, chronicling magic and alternative forms of energy, while learning how to effectively harness them. In that regard she's considered a freelance researcher; she hinted that she was apart of the Magic Council's research arm, but quit over "ideological differences" and "research integrity". When at home, she can be found doting on her various nieces, nephews, and younger cousins, her two children having left the nest a long term. She's commonly as Four-Eyes (四つ目, Yotsume) for her propensity for glass-ware, despite not needing spectacles to see. Appearance She appears as a youthful woman thought to be somewhere in her 40s (in truth, being much older). Rusa wears her ink colored hair freely, the mass snaking down to her lower back before petering off; atop her head is a dual ahoge which tend to wave when she's excited. It contrasts with skin the color of ripe peaches. Her face is heart-shaped, possessing brilliant forest-green eyes shared with her son, while a small mole rests under left eye. She is commonly bespectacled despite having good vision, resulting in her moniker Four Eyes (,). In terms of physique, she can only be described as hourglass, possessing wide hips, a slender waist, and an ample bosom (a trait her daughter inherited) to go with stunning legs, allowing for a balanced figure that Rusa doesn't mind flaunting. Attire wise, Akarusa adopts clothing that is a mix of her MC research days, and a more comfortable present. She's commonly wears dark, thigh-high pantyhose with an onyx mini-skirt. For a top, she dons a green, form-fitting turtleneck, due to its warmth and comfort. Over this, Aka wears her old research lab coat, a nod to her past and her lived present as a freelance researcher. As an accessory, she has a single arrow-head earring on her left ear, using it to "separate herself from the masses". Completing the picture are a pair of black heels, occasionally exchanged for a set of light-traveling boots or sneakers when on the road. Personality She is commonly described by fellow Ruri and her acquaintances as an easygoing, amicable individual. Rusa rarely seems stressed by anything, whether its the Magic Council pursuing the woman in an effort to silence her, or the terminal illness of her daughter. This is due in large part to a steadfast faith in her abilities, one which is almost never shaken. One of the few instances where it was dates to the death of her cousins, unable to anticipate the sudden destruction of their homes nor able to discern why their home was targeted. It was this lack of foresight that would be the ultimate catalyst for Aka's now largely nomadic existence, seeing a shortcoming within herself that only the road could cure. Despite the new drive, however, Akarusa makes it a point to return home periodically, so as to "not forget where she came from and why she's on the path she is". She'll often leave mementos at the grave site of her cousins, filling them in on the research she's completely and what Rusa looks forward to attempting. Keeping their spirits in the loop and their memory alive; an instance of her dedication to the lineage she possesses, even if she's divorced from her husband (who found her too casual about such things). Another key component is her highly observant nature, one that's aided by her breezy disposition. Always familiarizing herself with any surroundings or inhabitants, she can pick out details that are changed, off, or out of place with an uncanny ease. For example, despite visiting the grave of Ayane and Kazuo infrequently, she can tell what has changed, whether the grass has grown a little taller, the tombstone was cleaned, or another person visited. The last is told through the actions taken and her acute sensitivity to ethernano and its idiosyncrasies; it was how she learned of a lost child briefly returning home with her newfound sisters to grieve. Likewise, such abilities where what allowed her to decipher that her daughter wasn't who she said she was; eventually pressing the angel inhabiting the young woman to reveal herself. When asked why she is so keen on details, Aka simply responds that it "keeps her sharp and means she won't miss out on something new or exciting". History Magic & Abilities Magic Master Ethernano Manipulation: Trivia *She is based on Chisato Hasegawa from The Testament Of Sister New Devil. Category:Ruri Clan Member